victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning
Lightning is one of the eight Elemental Magic's in Victubia. Description Lightning is one of the basic element that a magi can be born with. Lightning Magic is a fulgurkinetic ability to control electricity. Lightning Magi can absorb and store electricity in their body and then discharge it through their body at will. Unlike other element, Lightning is a pure form of energy, which makes it especially dangerous even to the magi themselves. Due to this trait, young Lightning Magi usually start by making their body used to the electricity. storing electricity is usually the first step, once they are used to it, they can start attempting to generate their own lightning. Properties Lightning similar to Fire, can be considered to be the most destructive element of all. Due to the nature of electricity, this element has the highest difficulty to control, this is due to the fact that an electric discharge travels at really high speed. Causing most amateur lightning magi to have simple and straightforward style with their element. This is however, is not a problem as their strikes are lethal and difficult to evade. Byproducts & Effects 'Lightning Strike' Objects struck by lightning experience heat and magnetic forces of great magnitude. Lightning Strike can injure human in several different way 'Direct' *'Direct strike' – the person is part of the flash channel. Enormous quantities of energy pass through the body very quickly and this can result in internal burns and organ damage, explosions of flesh and bone, and a damaged nervous system. Depending on the flash strength and access to medical services, it may be instantaneously fatal or cause permanent injuries and impairments. *'Contact injury '– the person was touching an object, generally a conductor, that is electrified by the strike. *'Side splash' – branches form "jumping" from the primary flash channel, electrifying the person. *'Blast injuries' – being thrown and suffering blunt force trauma from the shock wave (if very close) and possible hearing damage from the thunder. 'Indirect' *'Ground current or "step potential"' – Earth surface charges race towards the flash channel during discharge. Due to the high impedance of the ground, the current "chooses" a better conductor, often a person's legs, passing through the body. The near instantaneous rate of discharge causes a potential (difference) over distance, which may amount to several thousand volts per linear foot. This phenomenon is responsible for more injuries and deaths than the above three combined. *'EMPs' – the discharge process produces an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) which may damage an artificial pacemaker, or otherwise affect normal biological processes. 'Resultant' *Explosions; *Fires; *Accidents. 'Thunder' Thunder is the sound caused by lightning. Depending on the distance and nature of the lightning, thunder can range from a sharp, loud crack to a long, low rumble (brontide). The sudden increase in pressure and temperature from lightning produces rapid expansion of the air surrounding and within a bolt of lightning. In turn, this expansion of air creates a sonic shock wave, similar to a sonic boom, which produces the sound of thunder, often referred to as a clap, crack, or peal of thunder. Electromagnetism As mentioned above, EMP is one of the byproducts. This is a natural phenomenon that happens when electric current is discharged, as it travels it creates a strong magnetic pulse. Because Air is a natural insulator that pretty much reduces the magnetic pull of the current. When electric current flows through a conductor, such as metal bar; the metal bar will inherit the magnetic property, becoming an electromagnet until the electric current stops. The strength of the magnet will depend on the amount of energy discharged. This property might cause Metal Magi's control over their element to be hindered against a skilled Lightning Magi. Variants 'Negative Lightning ' As the name implies, it is a lightning with negative charge (electrons). This type of lightning is the most common form of lightning, And often weakens as it travels through air. 'Positive Lightning' Unlike Negative Lightning, Positive Lightning is about 10 times stronger than Negative Lightning. Positive Lightning can travel through air farther compared to Negative Lightning and not weakened in power. [ref] While Positive Lightning is a rare natural phenomenon where only 5% of lightning strikes are Positive, by theory, it is possible for a Lightning Magi to learn and manipulate these two polar charge in order to generate either of these type at will. Relation to other Elements Due to the nature of this element, Lightning element is shown to be capable of affecting every other elements. *Lightning is especially neutral to Fire, due to their similar traits, both being a form of energy and not having a solid form. While Lightning retains its destructive nature to solid elements like Earth, Wood and Metal. *'Wood' is especially vulnerable to lightning, the heat created by lightning currents traveling through a tree may vaporize its sap, causing a steam explosion that bursts the trunk. *'Earth '''is still a natural insulator, which makes it rather hard to destroy Earth's defensive potential, but with enough power, lightning should be able to breakthrough Earth. *Lightning has unique relation to '''Metal'. As mentioned before, Lightning Strikes causes Magnetic Force, the area around electric current creates magnetic force. So, by theory, Lightning Magic can easily affects and disturb Metal Magic, It is also possible to create electric current through a conductor and create strong magnetic force, enough to prevent Metal Magi to manipulate their element. *Against Wind, Lightning Magi will have problem retaining the intensity of their lightning, as air is a natural insulator which can especially hinders Lightning Magic. This also works in reverse where Metals are natural conductor, which means they can redirect and neutralize Lightning with enough skill. *Against Water, Lightning Magi while in general, Water will be at disadvantage, Lightning Magi still have to be cautious to not electrocute themselves. This is because wet human body has drastic reduction in resistance toward electrical shock. Trivia *Lightning is based of Lightning Generation of Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra. **Unlike Lightning Generation which is derived from firebending, Lightning Magic is not developed from Fire Magic *In Avatar, Lightning are created from separating positive and negative energy. This is possible reference to real life natural phenomenon of Positive and Negative Lightning. Which means if this theory is adopted to Lightning Magic, a Lightning Magi can learn to manipulate these charge to create either Negative or Positive Lightning at will. Gallery MOD Mishy.gif The Lightning Wonder - Scott Jund.jpg The Storm Bringer - Lady Krism.jpg Scott Vs JUnd.jpg References Category:Magic Category:Elemental Magic